The Big Five
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Cuddy se balade dans la bibliothèque de House et trouve un livre sur la personnalité.


**J'étais en train de courir et de me réciter mentalement mon cours de psychologie de la personnalité quand j'ai eu cette idée. (oui oui) :D Je place tout ça, début saison 7. Bonne lecture :) **

Bien que calée confortablement dans les bras de House, Cuddy n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait la nuit entière chez House. Habituellement, il venait la rejoindre dans son bureau attendait plus ou moins calmement qu'elle est fini de travailler et ils rentraient tout les deux, chez House. Ils passaient la soirée ensemble, ils faisaient à manger ou regardaient un film, mais surtout, et pour leurs plus grand plaisir, ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Leur relation n'était pas basé que sur le sexe non, mais disons que pour eux c'était un bon moyen d'expression. Cependant ces soirs là, Cuddy finissait toujours par rentrer chez elle, s'occuper de Rachel. Ce qui est normal pour une jeune mère, Rachel n'avait encore que 2 ans, elle avait beaucoup besoin de sa maman. Il aurait peut-être été plus facile pour Cuddy de faire venir House chez elle, mais elle préférait préserver Rachel encore un peu, et de toute manière elle ne pensait pas House encore prêt pour s'impliquer dans la vie de la petite fille. Mais ce soir là, c'était différent parce que c'était l'anniversaire de House. Et donc elle avait laissée sa fille chez sa mère pour le week-end. Elle voulait surprendre House. Elle avait donc déposée l'après midi de congé pour eux deux, et pour une fois c'est elle qui, un casque de moto sous le bras, avait été le chercher dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner.

_Flash back : _

_-On y va ! annonça la doyenne en arrivant dans le bureau de House _

_-Qui est « on » et ou va-t-il ? Demanda House étonné de voir sa compagne avec le casque de moto._

_-Toi et moi. En moto. Jusqu'à ton bar de jazz préféré à New York._

_-Tu acceptes de monter en moto avec moi ? _

_-Dépêche-toi de te lever avant que je change d'avis ! Déclara la doyenne un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. _

_Fin du flash back _

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tout les deux sur une petite table au fond du bar un peu vintage, à écouter les grands standards de jazz, pendant l'après midi. Et puis ils s'étaient un peu balader dans ce petit recoin de la périphérie de New-york, bien sympathique. Pas bien longtemps pour ne pas fatiguer House après tout c'était lui qui devait conduire au retour. Cuddy perdue dans ses pensées du repas qu'elle devait préparer pour House, ne faisait pas attention au chemin c'est quand House s'arrêtât. Qu'elle remarqua ou ils étaient, devant chez elles.

_Flash back _

_-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici ? Demanda-t-elle _

_-Ben je te dépose, pour que tu retrouves le microbe non ?_

_-Rachel est chez ma mère pour le week-end, et toutes les affaires dont j'ai besoins sont déjà dans ton appartement. Répondit Cuddy en se recollant à lui pour lui faire comprendre de redémarrer. _

_-Le string dont tu as besoin. Corrigea House avec un regard pervers. Puis il redémarra la moto direction sont appartement _

_Fin du flash back. _

Ils étaient arrivés chez House, Cuddy lui avait préparée un repas non sans mal, à cause de son diagnosticien qui c'était mit en tête de la distraire et l'embêter. Puis ils avaient mangé et regardé un vieux James Bond. Mais maintenant Cuddy était, là regardant le plafond en étant incapable de dormir. Elle n'avait jamais laissée sa fille à sa mère autant de temps, et depuis l'adoption de Rachel, elle n'avait jamais dormit sans le bruit rassurant du souffle de la petite fille dans le baby-phone. Certes House ronflait à cause de l'alcool, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle se dégageât doucement des bras de House et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir puis vers le salon, dans l'espoir de trouver un livre dans cette grande bibliothèque.

Elle alluma la petite lampe à côté du canapé pour ne pas faire trop de lumière et commença à étudier le contenu de la bibliothèque. House avait vraiment de tout là dedans. De la médecine, bien sûr mais dans des langues improbables, en français, en mandarin, et même dans une langue qu'elle soupçonnait être du russe. Il y avait aussi quelque roman ce qui l'étonnait, elle ne pensait pas que House était du genre « roman » elle en sortit un qui lui semblait particulièrement intéressant pour le poser sur le piano puis recommença sa recherche là ou elle l'avait laissée. Des livres de physique, de chimie et même de déontologie et éthique qui l'eu cru ? Ceux là il n'avait pas du les ouvrir souvent.

Dans un coin, elle trouva son livre préférée à elle. Elle lui en avait parlé quelque temps avant. Elle l'ouvrit, le marque page était le ticket de caisse et il datait de la semaine passée. Elle referma le livre en souriant. Bien qu'il lui avait assuré que non, House était encore en train de leur chercher des points commun. Mais il y avait aussi des tas de livres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la médecine. House aimait vraiment apprendre et découvrir plein de chose. Il devait trouver dans les livres ce que sa jambe l'empêchait de voir ailleurs pensa Cuddy à regret.

Elle continuait à avancer le long de la bibliothèque sans faire attention ou elle mettait les pieds, et elle fini par butter dans quelque chose. Cuddy fît des petits bons silencieux en attrapant son pied. Son petit orteil, venait de prendre un sacré coup. Quand les lancements dans son orteil passèrent elle se bassa pour regarder dans quoi elle avait bien pu trébucher Elle remarque un gros livre, il semblait dater de quelques années déjà. Elle attrapa le livre, le posa sur le piano. Puis elle alla à la cuisine à la recherche du reste du dessert qu'elle avait cuisinée. Elle ouvra le frigo et attrapa le reste de gâteau d'anniversaire et s'installa bien confortablement dans le canapé avec l'ouvrage sur les genoux.

C'était un ouvrage qui traitait la personnalité. On pouvait y lire les différents traits de personnalité, comment ils se combinent et composent la personnalité des gens. On pouvait aussi y lire comment la biologie ou l'environnement avaient de l'importance dans l'établissement de la personnalité. Si nos parents ou notre éducation nous influençait. Cette partie intéressa grandement Cuddy. Savoir en quoi elle pourrait influencer à Rachel. Si elle pourrait faire en sorte que sa fille soit, comme elle, très déterminée, travailleuse, ne reculant devant rien,… C'est avec plaisir qu'elle lu que c'était un mélange biologique et environnement qui influençait la personnalité. Elle pourrait donc, faire en sorte que sa fille, devienne un peu comme elle. Elle ne voulait pas pousser Rachel comme Arlène l'avait fait pour elle. Mais elle voulait que sa fille réussisse sa vie.

Elle arriva à un chapitre sur « le big five » reprenant les 5 grands traits de personnalité qui se retrouvent en général chez les gens. Cuddy eu un éclaire de génie. C'est grâce à ce bouquin que House cernait si bien les gens. Grâce à ce livre il pouvait comprendre les gens, leur relation entre eux !

Elle commença à lire ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'intérêt en essayant de retrouver les membres de son personnel dans ces 5 traits de personnalité.

Le premier était l'extraversion. Elle lu « C'est une personne énergique, qui aime les activités, bouger, aller de l'avant, une personne très enthousiaste. Les aspects majeurs de ce traits sont : la sociabilité, le dynamisme. La personne aime entreprendre, le rapport au groupe et à la société est important. Tout le temps à la recherche de nouvelles sensations, mais la personne à un rapport de soumission à la hiérarchie. » Cuddy réfléchit un long moment avant de trouver à qui ça pouvait correspondre. C'était Chase ! Il était complètement soumis à House. Et encore plus à elle, Chase faisait tous ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il aime aller surfer, faire du sport. Il sortait beaucoup avec ses collègues de bureau pour boire un verre après le cas de la semaine, il s'entendait bien avec toutes les infirmières et les autres médecins. Pas de doute, Chase représentait bien l'extraversion.

Le trait suivant était l'amabilité. Elle lu « Ce sont des personnes très altruisme, qui porte et demande beaucoup d'affection le fil conducteur de leur personnalité est l'orientation pro-social, c'est le rapport à autrui. Ces personnes font preuve compliance, sensibilité, modestie, humilité et altruisme. » Alors là aucun doute c'était Cameron ! Même pas besoin de réfléchir, elle était toujours au chevet des patients, à les aider à compatir avec eux. Elle avait beau eu jouer les durs au début de sa relation avec Chase elle restait fragile de part son premier mariage. Humilité et modestie, Cameron avait accomplie de grande chose, être médecin dans le service de House n'était pas donné à tout le monde et diriger le service des urgence non plus, pourtant elle restait la petite étudiant timide que Cuddy avait engagé il y a quelque année maintenant.

La page suivante traitait d'esprit consciencieux. Elle lu « Personne qui aime le contrôle et la contrainte, aime se mettre des buts pour avancer, faire tout pour les atteindre. Apprend à contrôler son impulsivité pour justement atteindre ses buts. Car pour l'esprit consciencieux, les buts personnels restent ce qu'il y a de plus important. » Elle hésita un moment entre Forman et elle-même. Mais cette auto-détermination était beaucoup plus spécifique de Forman que d'elle. Certes elle faisait tout pour atteindre ses buts, mais Forman était pire il n'avait pas eu honte de griller Cameron pour que son article paraisse le premier. Cuddy n'aurait pas fait ça. Ou pas de cette manière en tout cas. Cuddy n'était pas aussi impulsive que l'était Forman, elle, elle réfléchissait plus avant d'agir son rôle important dans l'hôpital y était certainement pour quelque chose.

Le trait suivant était l'ouverture à l'expérience. Elle lu « Ces personnes font preuve d'originalité. L'ouverture ce fait au niveau intellectuel mais aussi dans l'attitude, les idées. Ces personnalités ont conscience qu'une autre réalité est possible » Cuddy réfléchit longtemps, qui pourrait bien coller à ça ? Un chercheur de l'hôpital ? non. Wilson ? non. House ? non… Quoi que House si en fait. Après tout, tous ces bouquins qu'elle avait trouvé, traitant de sujet tous très différents témoignaient de son ouverture intellectuelle. Au niveau des expériences, bien sûr House était limité physiquement et n'aimait pas le changement, mais elle se souvient de ses voyages enfants avec son père dont il lui parlait parfois le soir quand il était d'humeur bavarde. Stacy lui avait aussi racontée leurs longs week-ends aux quatre coins du pays avant son accident. Et c'était lui qui proposait toujours des initiatives au lit, elle ne savait pas si ça comptait, mais certainement. De plus si House arrivait toujours à trouver le bon diagnostique c'est parce que son approche était originale et qu'il avait bien conscience que il fallait voir le problème autrement pour y arriver. Alors même si il ne partait pas à la découverte du fin fond de la chine House était ouvert à l'expérience, aucun doute là-dessus.

Enfin elle arriva au dernier paragraphe et donc au dernier trait. Elle lu « Ces personnes savent très bien gérer leur stress et leurs émotions pour ne pas bouleverser leur stabilité émotionnelle. Elles sont plus sujettes à la dépression suite à une perte. Elles ont plus d'anxiété sexuelle et donc plus d'insatisfaction marital, leurs divorces ou séparations sont donc plus fréquente »Cuddy s'arrêta dans sa lecture pour réfléchir. Les sites de rencontre, sa rupture de ses fiançailles avec Lucas, sa relation tumultueuse avec House. Le mal qu'elle avait eu de se remettre de la perte de son père, bien plus que ça petite sœur, même si on en se remet jamais vraiment de la perte d'un parent, Cuddy avait particulièrement bien touchée le fond à cette époque. Et aussi Le fait que sa sexualité soit aussi banale que prévisible. Ce trait la représentait bien, c'était quoi déjà ? Elle remonta en haut du paragraphe «Névrosisme ». Bordel. Ce bouquin c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle referma le livre avec violence et le jeta sur la table vexée.

House attiré par la lumière et réveillé par le bruit du livre, se leva. Et fût surprit en sentant que Cuddy n'était plus dans le lit que pouvait-elle faire à 3h du matin debout ? Il la trouva assise sur le canapé fixant la bibliothèque. Il posa la main sur son épaule ce qui la fît sursauter.

« House ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Rien, j'arrivais pas à dormir »

« Viens… » House se mit face à elle et lui tendit les mains pour qu'elle les attrape et se lève. Ce qu'elle fît. House la tira gentiment par la main jusqu'à la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et elle fît pareil. Il lui tourna le dos, alors elle se colla à lui, la joue sur l'omoplate de son diagnosticien et sa main sur la hache de celui-ci.

Toujours perturbée elle murmura

« House tu penses que je suis névrosée ? »

House ria et se retourna vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ouaip » Elle le frappa sur l'épaule avant de se remettre à bouder comme une enfant

« C'est à ce moment là que tu es censé me rassurer et me réconforter House ! » Protesta-elle

« Je croyais que j'avais pas le droit de mentir ?» Répondit-il pour la provoquer

« House ! » Deuxième coup sur l'épaule. Il la colla à lui, enfonça sa tête dans les boucles brunes de la doyenne avant de conclure

« Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime Cuddles »

Apaisée par l'aveu étonnant de son compagnon, Cuddy s'endormit enfin.


End file.
